Liquid electrophotography apparatus usually include a plurality of rollers that are arranged to transfer printing liquid onto a substrate (such as paper) to form an image on the substrate. The printing liquid has an opposite electrical charge to the plurality of rollers and is therefore attracted to the plurality of rollers.